There are many instances where two or more devices are electrically connected to one another and, in addition, are mechanically connected such that the devices are movable relative to one another. Notebook computers, for example, include a display housing which supports the display and a main housing which supports the keyboard and houses various operating components. Typically, the display housing is pivotally connected to the main housing with a hinge, and is electrically connected to the main housing with a cable. The cable runs from the main housing to the display housing and is mechanically connected to the appropriate devices within the main housing and the display housing. More recently, notebook computers with display housings that are electrically, pivotally and rotatively connected to the main housing have also been proposed.
The inventor herein has determined that conventional arrangements for electrically, pivotally and rotatively connecting two or more devices (such as the display housing and main housing in a notebook computer) are susceptible to improvement. For example, the inventor named in the present application has determined that the use of a single cable that runs from the main housing to the display housing limits the rotational movement of the connected devices.